We Will Succeed
by TheBritishOtaku99
Summary: My OC Sachiko sets out for the day, when she meets Brendan her rival Trainer, but Sachiko's Lucario is determined to win, after many previous losses to Brendan.


**Authors Notes:** **This is my first Fanfiction set in the Kalos Region from Pokemon X/Y, starring my OCs. This takes place one year after the events of X/Y and is only a little insight to my OCs. This is rather short so enjoy!**

Sachiko was a 16 year old Pokemon trainer, who lived with her father in Shalour City, in the Kalos Region. Sachiko was rather short, with bobbed brown hair that sharply curled upwards at the ends, large sparkling hazel eyes, and a pale skin complexion. Sachiko was 10 when she began training Pokemon, much like most trainers. After meeting with Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City and retrieving her first Pokemon, Fennikin, she set out with her father to catch her first Pokemon in the wild. A Pidgey.

After four weeks of traveling the Kalos Region, Sachiko was treading through some tall grass, when she was attacked by a wild Riolu, the same one that she came to capture, and become best friends with. Due to their friendship, the Riolu that Sachiko had named Light, evolved, into the Lucario she treasures so much.

One cloudy morning, Sachiko woke up to a gentle prodding on her cheek. As her eyes drifted open, she saw Light, smiling at her. Sachiko sat up and rubbed her eyes, as the Lucario drifted across her room, and grabbed a piece of paper from her desk, it read:

"Morning sleepy head, I saw you and Light sound asleep so didn't wake you, I've gone to work, and will be back around seven. Also, leave Toxicroak alone, Light and him don't get along, and I don't wanna have to take Toxicroak to the Pokemon centre again, Love you-Dad"

"I overslept huh?" Sachiko asked Light.

Light nodded and hopped out of Sachiko's bedroom window, and onto the garage roof, where he sat and starred down onto the street, watching cars fly by, people shopping and working, even two small kids playing with their Squirtle and Pikachu. Sachiko slid out of bed, and got dressed, she put on her cropped green, Pokeball t-shirt, a pair of blue denim short shorts, a pair of black sneakers with white laces and soles, a dark pink baseball cap that had a Pokeball logo on it, and her cropped red hoodie.

"Light, I'll meet you outside, 'K?" Called Saciko out of the window to Light, as she headed downstairs.

After stuffing a slice of toast in her mouth, she grabbed her bag from the coat rack, which contained all the basics she would need for the day, such as a pile of Pokeballs, her Kalos Region Pokedex, some health potions and the rest of her Pokemon, that she kept in a separate pocket in her bag. Upon strolling down her path, Light leapt from the roof of her garage, and walked alongside her. After a short walk, and long train ride to Lumiose City, Sachiko bumped into her friend, Brendon. He was a tall skinny boy, the same age as Sachiko, he lived in Lumiose City, he had short black hair and green eyes that were as deep as grass. He wore a white hoodie which was huge on him, a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, and a pair of black boots. He met Sachiko the day they both received their starter Pokemon, and challenged her to a battle, he won her. He was an electric type trainer, who had won many a battle to Sachiko. However, today, Sachiko had a good feeling in her gut.

"Hey, Brendan. How are you?" She asked.

"Not too bad, not too bad... How's your weak little Lucario doing?" He mocked whilst bending over into Light's face.

Light simply turned away, and growled.

"Weak?! Ha! C'mon Light, let's show him how much you've improved!"

Light turned back and stood on guard, whilst Brendan tapped his hood, as a small Pichu hopped out. This was Brendan's tactic to victory, which Sachiko had learned from. He would always start out with a tiny little Pichu, that barely did anything to any Pokemon, making his opponent lower their guard. Then, he would suddenly use his Luxray, and absolutely abolish the competition. But not this time, Sachiko was ready.

As the two trainers readied for battle a small crowd gathered to watch. Brendan pointed his finger at Sachiko.

"Ready for another loss, Sachi?"

"No, this time, you lose! Light use extreme speed!"

Light dashed forward at blinding speed, and beat the tiny electric Pokemon to the brink of fainting in an instant. Brendan then pulled a full restore from his pocket, and sprayed it on Pichu. Sachiko heard the crowd muttering things like:

"Wow, he used a potion that powerful on a Pichu?"

"Haha, she didn't expect that!"

Sachiko frowned and turned to face Brendan, who was smiling mischievously. She then looked back at Light and yelled,

"Light, get ready..."

"Alright Pichu, come back... Now... Go Luxray!"

"I knew it!" Sachiko thought to herself, Light turned to look at Sachiko, with a look of worry on his face. "Luxray's aura... It's powerful, isn't it Light?"

Light nodded and faced his opponent once again.

"You know what to do Sparks! Use discharge!" Called Brendon to his Luxray.

Light was unable to avoid the attack due to its speed. Light twitched around for a few seconds before shaking itself off, and growled.

"Ok, Light, use an aura sphere, do not hold back!" Sachiko ordered.

The determined Lucario growled as he forced all of his aura into his hand, the aura was so powerful that the blue, flame like substance, erupted from his hands like smoke, when all of a sudden, the energy generated formed a large spherical shape, and shot away from his hand and towards the Luxray. The Luxray sparked a little, before jumping out of the way, avoiding the attack all together. The crowd all sighed in astonishment, as the Luxray lunged at Light.

"Sparks, it used most of its energy in that move, use thunder fang, now!" screamed Brendan joyfully.

The ferocious looking Pokemon lunged forward and clamped its razor sharp fangs into Lights thigh, forcing a strong electric current through them into the weakened Lucario's upper leg. Light became paralysed, and could only move his head, Sachiko gasped, horrified, as she hated to see her best friend in pain. She dashed over to Light, and hugged him protectivly.

"No, no, stop!" Screamed Sachiko angrily.

"Ok... Sparks, come on back..." Brendan sighed, as he held out his Pokeball, allowing the victorious Luxray to enter it. "Haha, seems you still can't beat me can you Sachi? Oh, well, I'm a good sport, so better luck next time... Oh, and here."

Brendan shoved his hand into his pocket, and pulled out two small spray bottles. He threw them to Sachi. They read; 'Paralysis Heal' and 'Hyper Potion'. Sachiko looked up at Brendan, as he smiled, winked and then headed off towards the Pokemon Centre. The crowd began to disappear slowly, commenting on the battle. Sachiko sprayed the Paralysis Heal onto Light, focusing on his leg wound, and soon Light began to move again. The injured Lucario then dropped down to one knee, and lowered his head, his face turned from pain, to pure shame and dissapointment.

"Light... Please, don't feel bad..." Sachiko dropped onto both knees, to reach his height, and hugged him. "You tried your hardest, you were great..." Sachiko spoke sincerely.

Light shook his head, and grunted. Sachiko reminded him that there was always another day, before covering his body in a Hyper Potion. Light soon rose to his feet and started to walk towards the centre of Lumiose City, where the city's gym was stationed. Sachiko followed him, and found that he had sat on the ledge of a street path, dangling his legs off the edge, with the calm blue water flowing below him. Sachiko, sat next to him, starring into the water for a while.

"We will defeat him... One day... One day, you, will defeat his Pokemon. Don't you worry." Whispered Sachiko.

Light looked up at his trainer, who was now starring into space, and smiled. The determination on her face was enough to keep his hopes up, and that one day, they truly would defeat Brendan.


End file.
